Area 49 feat Tails and Cosmo in: War of the World
by XavierTheHedgehog
Summary: This isnt another "Cosmo Comes Back" Story. This takes place in the 2 month's after Cosmo's "Death". Tails is sobbering, 3 others are saving her life. Tails and the others now live in a small city called "Station Square"
1. Area 42: Base of Operations

A small 10-year old fox is crying late at night over the tragic death of the one he loved. **Cosmo.** The name rang in his ears. All he had left of her was a seedling. He belives that she will grow from it, although his science does not.

**Meanwhile in another dimension...**

"The alien will be tested to see if there are any more of her and if her species proves a threat to our way of life." " Help me!" Sayed the 12-year old (I guess) plant like alien "I dont belong here!" "This is Amber The Rabbit signing off." The T.V. sayed

"I say she has a right to be there!" Sayed my 14-year old friend Kyldon The Echidna.

"Kyldon!" My 14-year old friend Knickie The Hedgehog protested

"Ya Kyldon!" I also protested "That poor young girl is just like us!"

"Your dimensions death." Sayed Kyldon.

"Ok, now thats just rude" Sayed Knickie and Me at the same time.

"All Im saying is that every alien we have encountered wanted to destroy us." He sayed

"Hey, mabye she is a peaceful species from another dimension" I said

Me, Zash the Hedgehog, and my friends found the control room of Time and Space, we call it **Area 49** in the woods. Wierd, huh? Ever sience we have protected the world from evil. But theres an evil 16-year old who we cant get rid of, Nick the Hedgehog. He wants Area 49. So its hard to protect the world with him around. So back to the plot...

"Cosmo..." The young fox cryed. The moment of her death replaying in his head. "Why did I do it?" It was 2 month's after Cosmo's supposed "Death"

There was a knock on the door. It was 9:00 A.M. In Station Square. The young fox by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower went to answer it.

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails sayed

"Whats wrong Pal?" Sonic Replied

"Oh, its nothing..."

"Ok then, looks like your movie filming starts in an hour"

"Why did I take that job?"

1 month ago Tails wanted to not be known as just "Sonic's Sidekick" He wanted to be the famous one. But after he learned the horror of maing films he wanted to quit but couldent.


	2. Tails's Morning

It was 9 o'clock A.M. in Tail's dimension. Tails was getting ready for his job. His schedule before work:

9:00 A.M.: Wake up

9:05 A.M.:Shower

9:12 A.M.:Get dressed

9:17 A.M.: Have breakfast

9:25 A.M.: Water Cosmo's Plant

9:30 A.M.: Get Mail

9:34 A.M.: Drive to work

Tails was taking his morning shower when he spotted Cream walking down the road on her way to school. He knew about her crush on him but she wasnt a stalker. Although it was on the long way to school Cream walked by his house everyday.

After his shower he got dressed in his usual black hoodie and blue jeans and then but on his red cap.

He put his bread in the toaster and recited the phrase "All toasters toast toast" He laughed at himself and then pre-heated the oven and put in his bacon. He filled his cup up with orange juice. And about 3 minutes later his breakfast was ready and ate it.

He went to his living room and watered Cosmo's plant. He was still hoping she would come out of it. He felt like today was his lucky day.

He went out to his mailbox to checked his mail, he read aloud "Bill, Bill Bill, Bill. When will they actually put that in BILL'S mailbox? Ahhhhhhh, Science Digest, Ive been waiting for this." He put it down next to Cosmo's Plant and left. But when he left the plant started glowing.

He put the X-Tornado in car form and drove off.


	3. Area 49: Cosmo, Cracks, and Area 59

**This is where things start to pick up and thanks for the reviews! Im trying to get better**

**It Begins...**

**Area 59 **(Zash's Area 51)** 3:43 PM:**

"The parimeteter is secured. You can begin testing." The Head of security sayed

"Help me!" The young plant like alien screamed doubting that somebody would.

**BOOM! **A gasoline truck outside accidentlly was sent on fire because of a small cigarette. 1/3'rd of the facility was blown! This only delayed the testing. The young alien was terrified. She could only hope that her friends could save her now. She could only think of her friend Tails and how many times he saved her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Jetpack?" Knickie sayed

"Check" I responded

"Parachute?"

"Check"

"Shrinking Syrup?"

"Check"

"Glass Cutters?"

"Check"

"Invisiblity Syrup?"

"Check, we are good!" I blasted off with my friends running close behind. We had set on the security system in Area 49 so Nick could not get in

We were nearing Area 59 when we heard a loud** BOOM!** "Are you ok Zash?" Knickie talked into her walkie talkie. "Yes" I responded "Now we dont have to set the jetpack on fire!" I sayed starting to parachute down.

I landed and started to drink the Shrink Syrup and I started shrinking. I ran in through the front door, everyone was trying to extinguish the fire. "Heh, heh. Fools, they cant even notice me come through the front doors." I chuckled unaware of mini-security cameras set for this kind of intruder. Mini lazers came out of nowhere. I ran for my life. I got the idea to hop on the lazers and let them destroy each other. I heard panic from a ventilation shaft. I heard a familiar voice in it. "Mr. Stonebreaker?" I exclaimed. "So this is what he does after science class..." I was unaware that there were 3 lazers heading at me at the exact same time. I looked behind and ran just in time, the 3 lazers hit the exact spot I was in. "Whew" I sighed and ran into the test room. There I saw the green plant like alien.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside where Zash put down his Shrinking Syrup, a familier rival came. Nick The Hedgehog. "Heh heh heh." He chuckled "These fools have out done themselves. Now I can take over the universe! Mwahahahahahaha!"

**Meanwhile...**

I grew back to normal size just in time. "Ahhhhhhh!" The young alien screamed "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Im here to help, stand back. I replyed cutting the glass. "C'mon drink this." I held out the invisability syrup.

"I dont usually trust people that come from nowhere." She sayed

"Good, now that the fire is out we can start the tests." A scientist sayed

"But I guess I have no choice" She sayed taking the syrup. After she did I did. We were completely invisable.

"Ok, just follow the sound of my foot steps". I sayed walking towrds the exit.

When we got to the exit I sayed "Are you still here?"

"Yes." She replied

"Ok, now just go under that ditch and we are home free." I sayed starting to become seeable again. "And hurry!"

We both hurryed under it and were out. "Zash!" Knickie yelped "Are you two ok?"

"I think so." I said "By the way what is your name?" I asked the green girl.

"Mine?" The alien replied.

"Yes." I said

"My name is-" She was cut off by Knickie saying "Security gaurds! And they look mad!" We made a mad dash for Area 49.

**Later...**

We made it back to Area 49 in one peace. "So you were saying..." I sayed to the alien. I heard the door crack then close.

"Oh, Yes." She replied "My name is Cosmo."

**Author Comment:** Ya, kind of a Cliff hanger. Well I will update tommarow


End file.
